Love Wrecker
by Fantastical Chaos
Summary: Love is a pathetic, pointless thing. I hate everything about love with a burning passion, but before you decide that you hate me, just remember that damaging relationships beyond repair is in my nature. After all, I am a Love Wrecker. Three-shot.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Vocaloid. Each character used belongs to the respective company that produced him/her; I merely borrowed them for non-profit entertainment purposes. The Hatsune Miku song Streaming Heart, of which this fanfic is based, belongs to DECO*27. Please give credit to him and check out the original song. It's amazing.** **Regardless, I do claim ownership to the cover art and words below. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Love is a pathetic, pointless thing. I hate everything about love with a burning passion. That's why people like me are a nightmare to anyone in love with love. Me specifically. If you're in a happy relationship, I will make it my God-given duty to destroy everything you have. And I will savor every sweet second of it.**

 **Before you decide that you hate me, just remember that damaging relationships beyond repair is in my nature. I live for the rush of finding a so-called perfect couple and breaking them apart. If both parties come out broken, even better.**

 **After all, I am a Love Wrecker.**

I chewed on the inside of my cheek as I sat on the windowsill of an edifice and observed the people below. They really did look like ants from so high up, but I could still see each and every one of them clearly. That set of teenaged siblings arguing over foxes or hounds being better; that pink haired woman emerging from the café, iced latte in hand, and stopping to greet her brunette friend; that purple-haired man checking out the pinkette, suggesting a Love Maker must have been nearby - I missed none of it.

However, my true attention was set on the cutesy little couple walking out of the ice cream shop, cones in hand. The guy, college aged, has midnight blue hair and matching eyes. He wore a white sports jacket, dark blue jeans, sneakers, and a light blue scarf wrapped around his neck. The girl, not much younger than he, dressed herself that morning with a blue cardigan over a white shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. Her freakishly long turquoise hair was tied into two tails, and black, thick rimmed glasses hid her crystal blue orbs.

"I think I will break you next," I quietly mused as I pulled my knee to my chest and draped my arms over it. It was a good thing nobody could see me or else there would have been a lot of frantic people over the young woman sitting on a ledge twenty storeys in the air. Not that I was worried about falling: I'm incredibly graceful, and even if I ever did plummet downwards, I would walk away without a scratch. Come on, I'm not human. Stupid accidents possess no power whatsoever in hurting me, unlike those pathetic little creatures. Push them just right, and they'll never be whole again. It's why they're so fun to demolish.

"Please tell me you're not planning the most scarring end to a relationship in the history of scarring ends to relationships," a voice I'm as familiar with as my own said.

"Don't you know me, Brother?" I asked without looking away from the couple. The girl sank into herself, but the man insisted they do whatever activity the girl is refusing. Just because I could see all that from so far away didn't mean I could hear anything that was being said. I'm not that super amazing, even if I come close.

"Too well, I'm afraid," Len, my brother and only sibling, answered. "Who's your next, unfortunate victim now, Rin?"

I slowly peeled my eyes off the two and looked in his direction. Len was standing on the ledge just above my windowsill and looking down on me, but not in any self-righteous way. The office workers on the other side of the window were totally oblivious to our presence.

"You know, I thought there was a Love Maker nearby," I said, completely ignoring his question. "Was that you, Len, who got that man with the purple ponytail to talk to that sexy pinkette?"

Len, who sighed at my changing the subject, replied, "Yes."

"Goody for them," I said in absolute monotone. "Now they're going to get married, start a family, grow to an old age together, have eleventy-billion grandkids, and die peacefully in their sleep side-by-side."

"So sorry I love my job," Len stated.

"I think most people would love a profession called Love Maker," I said, snickering. Len huffed and threw a dirty look my way. Hey, it's not my fault his occupation has such a stupid name.

Len jumped over the edge, caught the sill in which I rest, pulled himself upwards, and plopped down next to me. Show off. "So, back to my question: who's the unfortunate pair?"

"Those two," I answered, nodding my head in the direction of the now retreating couple.

"Miku Hatsune and Kaito Shion," Len mumbled, half to himself.

"Yep," was all I replied.

"I've been watching them, too."

"So you have an idea or two of my plans, I assume?"

"Rin," Len sighed as he said my name, "don't do this."

"You know I will." Len remained silent because he's aware of how pointless arguing with me always is. "The Kaito guy is kinda cute," I then began to muse. "I love breaking up couples with hot guys the most because those guys are usually the best toys. Can you guess whose heart is going to be the most shattered by the time I'm done splitting these two up?"

"Please." Len snorted. "You aren't interested in him."

"Just because we Love Wreckers don't waste our precious time with something as ridiculous as love doesn't mean we don't partake in . . . certain activities."

"You're disgusting."

"Please, you know how tame I am compared to the rest of my kind."

"They are not your kind."

I narrowed my eyes into slits and stared at my brother. "Don't you ever say that, Len Kagamine. I am a Love Wrecker, and I'm hella good one. Just as you're a fantastic Love Maker. So good, in fact, that we're practically celebrities amongst our respective kind. There's nothing else to it, all right?"

Len held up his hands in mock surrender. "Whatever you say." He then turned his attention to the man and girl I've been studying, who were now sitting on the bench by the bus stop, and asked, "Is breaking couples up really that fun? I think it sounds terrible, but you make it sound like it's more addicting than any drug."

Humming, I sorted my words carefully before I answered, "It's like an adrenaline rush, but ten times better and all the more sweet. There's a certain excitement to hurting the humans that, if I'm not careful to take in small doses, will easily turn me into a junkie. Creating an end to a happy couple is an art: I can never let my need for the next fix force me to run into the first couple I see and have them broken up by sundown. Take the couple we're observing, for example. I have to create the perfect end that will simmer slowly and damage heavily. It will taste much better that way than if I just made it happen."

"So you're going to play with them as if they're toys you can break just for the fun of it?"

"Well, yeah. What else would I do with such useless creatures?"

Len bit his lip and clenched his fists. He hates how I talk about hurting the humans he loves so. It's the only thing he does hate, and that's why I casually talked to him about how I'm going to destroy the couples I break up. I need to know that even someone like my better half is capable of such a negative emotion.

"I don't know how we're related," he said forcefully, as if he tried and failed to keep the words bitten back.

"Beats me." I gave a small shrug. "It doesn't make sense, really, how the Love People are always born in sets of two - one boy and one girl, one a Love Wrecker and the other a Love Maker - and they're related to their wombmate. Where's the science to explain this?"

My brother snorted again at my sarcasm but didn't respond to it. "I don't want to watch anything you do to them," Len said after a moment of silence.

"Good," I replied. "You're going to really hate the fun I have planned with my new best friends."

"Rin," Len said my name as a warning.

"Len," I countered casually.

"The last couple you broke up almost resulted in a suicide," Len felt the need to tell me. As if I required the reminder.

"And I plan this break up to be even worse than that masterpiece," I said, rising to my feet.

Catching my arm, Len said, "Please, I'm begging you not to do this."

I shook free from his grasp. "You can have the girl when I'm done," I stated, "but leave the hot one for me, okay?" Before he could respond, I jumped from the ledge, fell those twenty storeys, and softly landed on the balls of my feet. I tilted my head backwards to look at my brother from my new position, but he was already gone. Pushing the pressure of his absence aside, I tucked my chin length blonde hair behind both my ears and began to strut in the direction of the couple.

* * *

 **The best way to describe Love Makers and Love Wreckers is by thinking of us as Cupid and anti-Cupid, respectively. Love Makers are the ones who bring people together and help them fall in love. They are the kindest, most caring beings in all of the universe, or so they claim. I don't believe it at all, if you want my honest opinion.**

 **Anyway. Sometimes Love Makers work together to unite two people who would have never fallen in love otherwise. You can almost never find a selfish Love Maker; their hearts are filled with so much love that bringing useless humans together is their way of expressing that same love to humankind. It disgusts me.**

 **This is why I'm glad to be a Love Wrecker. Love Makers bring people together, but Love Wreckers tear them apart. We hate seeing romantic relationships, so why not put an end to them? Some of us even make a game out of breaking humans up. Sometimes we fight against the unwilling Love Makers - that's where you will find couples, especially married, trying to decide whether or not to end it all - and sometimes we Love Wreckers challenge each other. Causing broken relationships is so fun that even I can't deny the idea of going against another Love Wrecker to create the worst break up imaginable. However, I refuse to turn my art into a sport. This may or may not be unfortunate news to the couples I work with.**

I found Miku and Kaito - I decided to call them by their names as "the girl" and "the man" are bound to get real old real fast - at a bookstore. I hung by the doorway, completely unseen. There was a stand promoting the latest novel of a famous romance author, and I sneered at it. I would've moved, but it was either hang around that or join the couple in the classic literature aisle: this choice seemed to be the less painful.

"Hey, excuse me," Kaito called the attention of an employee. I closed my eyes and sighed at the sound of his voice. Deep, husky, sexy. Even through his jacket I could tell he's well toned, skin fitting tightly over his muscles. I believe he's got rock hard abs, too. I've followed him around enough to know that he works out on a regular basis, so I wouldn't be surprised.

Oh, don't look at me like that. I bet you've stalked someone before, too. At least getting to know the daily schedules of my victims is in my job description.

Back to the point. I listened in as Kaito asked if the store had a collection of William Faulkner's novels, and Miku pipped in the same for Kate Chaplin, stating that they needed the volumes for their English course. Looking her up and down, I tried to figure out what Kaito saw in Miku to want to go out with her in the first place.

She's super thin, with eyes too big for her head and a nose slightly crooked as if she had badly broken it when she was younger. Her glasses are a little on the nerdy side when it comes to style, and her hair looks less like a natural color and more like a bad experience with pool chlorine.

Releasing a deep breath, I tuned them all out, slipped away from it all, and transferred myself into the heart of hearts of their relationship. The physical world disappeared, and in its place I could see the relationship for what it truly was: a prison. Cells, cages, and shackles. One was locked away, and the other had long since lost the key. I shook my head in pity. Seeing that man behind bars really made me want to scream and break things, and I didn't have to think to know who I would like to take this anger out on.

This is why I love my job.

"The two of us who are useless alone, together we were oh so happy," I whispered, letting my words become their very thoughts. "But we grew bored with what we had and decided that we were better off lonely." I said the words again and again, forcing Miku and Kaito both to think it. You know those idiotic things you do for love? I bet a Love Maker influenced you to do it. And when you wake up one day and suddenly don't want to love your significant other anymore? Yeah, I'm putting my money on a Love Wrecker making you think that. We're very . . . influential beings.

Releasing my hold on their hearts and returning to the physical world, I saw if my words had any success. Miku bit her lip, suddenly self-conscious of her every little move. Kaito casted a side glance at her, almost like he was wondering what he ever saw in the turquoise-haired girl in the first place. They took my words as theirs, and instead of casting them aside, both were pondering on what I made them think and were coming up with their own related thoughts.

I smirked.

From what I gathered over the weeks spent in observation, I knew the best way to end this relationship. The drama I had tucked in my little sleeve was going to change everything for the both of them forever. I almost couldn't wait to see the results.

 _Patience, Rin,_ I had to tell myself. _The result will definitely be worth the wait. Everything will be perfect, and I know I will enjoy every second of it from now until then._

* * *

 **It's all a game, you know. Love. If love is truly nothing more than a chemical the brain releases, then love is shallow, temporary, and selfish. A "What can I get out of this relationship?" kind of selfish. If love is simply that, then how do we explain those who, out of love, sacrifice their entire lives for another? How can we love somebody so much that we wreck everything we are and could ever be for them? Why can we damage ourselves for another's sake in the name of love?**

 **Those are answers I'm afraid I'll never find.**

Kaito was out buying groceries. Miku was at their shared apartment making dinner. Rin was stalking sexy Kaito.

I may be a liar, but I admit without shame that Kaito is some sweet eye candy.

While he was still making his way to the store, I planned our fateful encounter. Of course I could've asked a Love Maker to help me with this whole cheating plan I had laid out - in case you're wondering, some Love Makers are okay with cheating, but in general they're really fuzzy on the topic - yet I would rather have had Kaito all to myself.

Staring at my reflection in the window, I chewed on my lip. _What kind of girl would Kaito like?_ I wondered. Sweet and naïve, from what I've gathered on Miku, seem to be his type, but his interest in certain magazines convinced me he wouldn't mind a darling girl who can be real naughty whenever she wanted. Like Miku, I'm eighteen, but I'm so painfully short I can pass for fourteen. Maybe I should be a high school girl? Even as a Love Wrecker I understand the struggle of trying to look pretty enough for a boy to like you.

When I transfer my body to the physical world, I'm allowed to make adjustments to my attire. I chose to wear light blue skinny jeans and black converse because I think they looked cool, but my top was an oversized light pink T-shirt advertising a candy themed pop group. A hot pink bow was clipped in my hair, but I kind of wanted to rip it out it was so girly. Maintaining an image is harder than it appears.

A backpack and high school textbooks materialized out of thin air. They looked and felt real, but they would vanish if I maintained the illusion for too long. I slung the pack over my shoulder and carried the books in my arms, as if I'm a student going home after staying late studying at the library.

I stood at the corner of the sidewalk, waiting for Kaito to come close enough for me to "resume" going home and "accidentally" crash into him as a result. Cliché, I know, but I like the overused. What's more fun than mocking and making smart ass comments at how ridiculously cheesy something is? Well, besides destroying happy peoples' relationships.

When the time was right, I pretended to scurry around the corner. As planned, I crashed into Kaito, allowed my textbooks to fall on the cement, and quickly and nervously apologized as I dropped to my knees to pick the books back up. As expected, Kaito also knelt and began to help me gather everything.

Every action of mine was down to a science. When Kaito and I reached for the same textbook at the same time and "accidentally" brushed hands, I snatched my arm away and cradled my fingers to my chest. "Sorry," I said softly, sweetly, as a blush adorned the apples of my cheeks. Kaito looked at my face then, and when we made direct eye contact for the first time, I turned away as if bashful and allowed my cheeks to become pinker. "I'm such a klutz," I added quietly.

Damn! I deserved an Oscar for that performance.

"No, it's my fault," he replied in his husky voice. I have to admit, it sounded nicer to those human ears. "I should have been more careful."

I fumbled over myself as if lost for words, but manage a "thank you" when he handed me the half of the books I didn't collect. He helped me to my feet, and I smiled like the sweet little girl I'm not.

"She's cute," I whispered into his heart while my physical form continued to blush. "Way prettier than Miku, and probably a lot nicer than that witch you call your girlfriend. Maybe you should get to know her." At first I thought I was failing because Kaito didn't seem to respond, but before I knew it, he was saying, "My name is Kaito Shion. What's yours?"

I responded so quietly the first time that Kaito had to ask me to repeat myself. "I'm Rin Kagamine," I told him, using my real name.

"Well, Rin," Kaito said, "I guess I'll see ya around."

"Yeah, I guess," I replied. We looked at each other one last time before we supposedly went our separate ways. Only I let my physical form slip away and began following after him.

As he continued his walk to the grocery store and then home, I snuck around inside his heart. I whispered sweet fantasies of him and me together, doing all kinds of unspeakable things. Surprisingly, he liked the ideas, so I knew I was on the right track. Slowly he began slipping away and falling under my control. Unaware of what I was doing, Kaito didn't fight me as I, inside our heart of hearts, wrapped my arms around his neck and fell in so that my lips connected with his. Before our soft flesh met, I whispered my favorite line before the real work begins.

"Why would you want to stay in love when it's more fun to fall?"


	2. Part 2

**Hey, have you ever stopped to wonder what's the difference between love and being in love? What separates the two? I know many will claim that being in love is different from typical love because when you're in love, you have physical desires for that person.**

 **Let me tell you why that's bull crap.**

 **Sex does not equal love. Physical desires have nothing to do with intimate attraction. You can possess lust for somebody but never love them. Many in the Ace community - asexuals, in case you've never heard of it - insist that you can fall deeply in love but never want to have a physical relationship with that person. I think they may be right.**

 **So with that said I'm brought back to my question: What's the difference between love and being in love?**

"You're a stupid, ignorant pig, Kaito!" Miku, dressed in nothing but a robe, exclaimed as she threw her towel across the room. I, unseen as always, sat with crossed legs on her dresser and watched. "You leave your dishes on the couch, don't put the towels away properly, and never listen to a word I say!"

"Warming up, aren't ya?" I asked despite knowing that Miku couldn't hear me. Kaito wasn't around since he was in class, but that didn't stop Miku from yelling terrible things to him. With how verbally abusive she is, I was amazed they were still together.

I examined my fingers and frowned at the sight of a hangnail. "Did Kaito use your nail clippers for his nasty toes again?" This I intended for Miku to hear.

She froze mid rant. Stalking to the dresser I was sitting on, Miku rummaged through one of the drawers and swore at the absence of her nail care kit. "That moron!" she shouted as she slammed the drawer shut.

"Calm down. It's just nail clippers." Of course I wasn't actually telling Miku to calm down. When Kaito wasn't there, I actually enjoyed this fire Miku had. It made me think that if Miku was a Love Wrecker, we would be the closest thing to friends that Love Wreckers can be.

Miku went on with her truck driver language as she dressed for her shift at the clothing store across town. I placed my elbows on my knees and rest my chin on my palms. Kaito would be on his own for dinner that night. Maybe he and I could "accidentally" meet up?

* * *

 **Friendly love, familiar love, romantic love - those are the categories, right? And the subcategories would be something along the lines of best friend love, like-a-brother-to-me love, and erotic romantic love, don't you think? I mean, society is so hell-bent on fitting love into a little box, all the while proclaiming romantic love as the ultimate love. Shouldn't love be far more complex than that?**

 **Man, I could gag on how many times I just said "love."**

The fire Miku had as she dressed disappeared when Kaito returned home. She asked how his day was, he answered that it was fine, and they kissed before Miku left. I decided to hang around with Mr. Hotness.

The moment Miku was gone, Kaito totally discarded his homework and began flipping through the TV. Hundreds of channels, nothing to watch. I couldn't complain how nit picky the humans are because even I rolled my eyes at some of the stuff on.

"Go on a walk," I told Kaito. As he saw no better option, he obeyed my voice right away.

This time I didn't do a dramatic "sorry for literally crashing into you" entrance. Back in my physical form, I made it appear as if I, too, was going for a walk. When Kaito and I "just so happen" to cross paths, I acted like I'm surprised to see him again.

"Oh, I remember you," I said in an excited whisper. Next I acted embarrassed, as if Kaito wouldn't recognize me.

"Me, too. Remember you, that is." Kaito laughed. What a rich laugh. "You're Rin, right?"

"I can't believe you remembered me!" This time I raised the volume of my voice just a little bit. "And you're Kaito, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. And how could I forget a beautiful girl like you?" Kaito smiled at me in a way that would fit on the cover of a magazine, and I felt my traitorous cheeks blush against my will.

"S-so, uh!" It's a good thing I was going for awkward teen girl, because I was losing it. "Nice evening for a stroll, huh?"

"Very nice."

Needing to work fast, I slipped into Kaito's heart while my physical form talked about the weather of all things. "See if Rin's free," I whispered to the man. "Miku's job is on the other side of town: she'll never know."

"So, uh." Now it's Kaito's turn to be awkward. "Have you had dinner yet?" I shook my head. "Have you tried the new Japanese grill restaurant?"

"No, I've never tried anything of the sort," I said.

"Oh, man, it's amazing!" he exclaimed like a child talking about his favorite animated movie. "You sit at a table with a grill in the middle, and a chef comes to prepare it right in front of you!"

"Really?" My eyes widened with genuine interest.

"You bet." Kaito closed his eyes and sighed. "The food is amazing, too. I love Japanese food, but I don't eat it often because my gi- roommate hates it."

Huh, he totally cut himself off from saying "girlfriend." This was a good sign.

"It must be really good," I replied, making it obvious I don't know how to continue the conversation.

"Ask her out already!" the voice in his head I pretended to be snapped at him.

"It is. Want to- Ahem!" Kaito coughed. "Want to come with me to the restaurant? I'll pay if money's an issue."

I pretended to think for a moment before I shrugged. "Sure, why not." Turned out the walk wasn't too far, and before I knew it we were at the restaurant. The Japanese decor looked amazing, and the smell of grilled shrimp, steak, and chicken already had my mouth watering.

Geez, I could really go for a burger right now. Thinking of the Japanese restaurant is making me hungry.

Okay, I'll return to the story.

"So, Rin," Kaito began as if he wasn't sure what to say. We were waiting for our chef to come and cook the food on the grill in front of us, and because it was just before the dinner rush, we were the only ones at the table. "Tell me about yourself," Kaito settled on saying.

"Oh, there's not much to talk about," I said quietly, but I spoke with enough firmness to convince Kaito I was warming up to him. "I'm an only child - my parents divorced before they could give me a little brother or sister - and I live with my dad. Right now, all I'm trying to do is get through high school, but I haven't really thought about college or anything that far." Lies. All of it. All damned lies. "What about you?"

"My parents divorced when I was eight, but I do have a sister two years younger than me," Kaito replied. "I mostly lived with my mom, but my sister and I spent our summers at our dad's. I graduated about . . . three years ago, maybe? Yeah, three years. I'm majoring in English, or at least that's the current plan. If history repeats itself, I might change it yet again." Kaito laughed at this, and I joined him.

"So it really is normal to not know what you're doing?" I asked.

"Believe me, it's actually abnormal to know for a fact what the hell you're doing," Kaito answered. "You said you haven't thought about college yet: does this mean you're not dual enrolled?"

I shrugged. "Most people in my class are, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to take that step."

"Well fortunately it takes two years to get an Associate Arts degree, assuming you take the recommended amount of classes each semester," Kaito told me. "You should have plenty of time to figure something out."

"Or be as unsure about my future as you seem to be and change my major more than once," I shot back with a small smile, and Kaito grinned with a good, easy nature.

It was then our chef came, entertained us as he cooked our food, and went on about how cute a couple we were. When Kaito didn't say anything against our being a couple, I took an extra step and called him my boyfriend. To my delight, Kaito didn't correct me. Just to be sure, I asked him if this meant he was my boyfriend when there was nobody to overhear us, and Kaito still claimed no differently. I smiled, really smiled, at this fact. This was going much faster than I anticipated, but Kaito was officially cheating on his girlfriend with me. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

 **The common belief is that the purpose of a relationship is to be happy. But what is happiness but a fleeting emotion? If love and happiness are simply chemical reactions in the brain, then what's the point? Humans are fickle. No matter how happy something makes them, they won't stay happy forever. Such ungrateful creatures they are, and yet they think they're entitled to have whatever makes them "happy."**

 **When the world starts caving in and bending over backwards to please everyone who claims to have rights, it will be the end of the age.**

The space between Kaito and Miku had increased yet again, both in their hearts and in the physical world. Thanks to my whispering in Kaito's ear and getting him interested in me and bored of Miku, he had started to treat her coldly. It hurt Miku. It made me smile.

After our first date, exchanging numbers - yes, I have a legit phone with a legit number I recently changed - and apparently becoming official to nobody but ourselves, Kaito and I had been seeing a little more of each other. Well, he was seeing more of me. I watched him all the time, even as he slept. It's amazing how different people look when they're unconscious. So helpless. So vulnerable.

I hope to God I don't look like that when I sleep. If so, I'm never taking a nap again.

Now that Kaito was officially cheating on Miku with me for the past few weeks - what do you know, I was the other woman; I didn't think of that until now - it was time to move on to the next stage.

"Do you have any idea how stupid you made me look at my sister's wedding?!" Miku yelled as she slammed the door to their apartment behind her and threw her purse onto the couch. "All I asked is for you to behave in front of my relatives for once. Just once!"

I followed in behind them and hung by the corner. I didn't go to the wedding. Weddings attract Love Makers like flowers do bees. Better for me to spend the morning doing whatever I wanted but be back in time to join these two.

"If you know how I normally act, then why invite me at all?" Kaito asked as he casually untied his shoes, as if this conversation was of no concern to him. Good. "You can't be so stupid to think I'd pretend to be someone I'm not, can you?"

"Do you know how I would look if I showed up to a _wedding_ without a date?!" Miku snapped as if the thought is the worst thing in the world. "I would come across as a complete loser!"

"People are dying of cancer, and looking like a loser at a wedding is the biggest thing on your mind?" Kaito was so relaxed as he said this that Miku visibly flinched. Whatever reaction she was expecting, that wasn't it.

Recovering quickly, Miku picked her keys back up and said, "I'm going for a walk."

"Oh, no you're not," Kaito replied as he shot to his feet. He wrapped his fingers tightly around Miku's arm and physically forced her to not take another step.

"Let go of me!" Miku shouted as she tried with no success to shake the man off.

"Just let her go," I whispered to Kaito. "Use this opportunity to hang out with Rin instead."

Kaito let go of Miku, and the girl took the chance to jump away from him. She eyed Kaito for a minute before snatching her keys back up and darting out the exit. "I'll be back by five with dinner!" she shouted over the closing door sound.

Kaito considered going after her to apologize, but I won out. The bluet pulled out his phone to call me, but I stopped him.

"It's one o'clock on a Friday. Rin's probably still in school."

When the thought passed through his head, Kaito sighed and put the device back in his pocket. He decided to spend the wait for school watching the game on television. I don't care for human sports, so I used this time planning my next move.

Miku's attitude that day surprised me: she was usually much worse. I shrugged it away, or so I tried. Perhaps I wasn't trying hard enough. Kaito was still too warm to her. I really had to push boundaries here. I had to turn that love into hate, and it would be great if I could make that hate grow tenfold.

"I want to get you to hate me," I whispered to myself, testing it out before using it on Kaito. I shook my head and tried again. "I want to get rid of this love." Of course he or any sensible person would: I was excessively warping it into something it was never meant to be. "I want a love lost ending." Because if the love was lost, isn't it more tragic? "Getting you to hate me would be a great success."

Repeating the phrase to myself and making any necessary adjustments, I got the wording right. The accomplishment made me smile. Time to see how Kaito will react to his new desire.

* * *

 **How can you take something as pure as love and corrupt it beyond repair? Turn it into hate. To unconditionally love with one's whole heart in such a perfect way is practically out of the human's reach, or so Len tells me. Love Makers don't like that very few of their precious humans are capable of loving in such a pure way, but we Love Wreckers think it's the best thing about the pathetic scum. You will meet very, very few humans who mate for life because the species' hearts are so indecisive. Love is slowly vanishing as an emotion for them and is being replaced with lust, and let me assure you, this isn't the Love Wreckers' work. As much as we hate it, we want love to exist. Without it, we'll be out of business just like our Cupid brethren.**

 **But that's a little beside the point. Sure, the vanishing of the meaning of true love - God, I sound like a fairy tale character - is a problem in the human society, but that's for them to fix. However, their fickle nature is a great tool for my kind to wield. If I play my cards right, I can turn the human's love into hate. If I play it all the more carefully yet more effectively, I can multiply that hate to double or even triple to what the strength of the original love was.**

 **This time, I'm going for quadruple.**

"Have you seen my keys?" Miku asked as she came out of the bedroom, her backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Where did you leave them?" was how Kaito answered. He's playing some sort of video game where he goes around killing people. How I wished I could join; I always wanted to take a life, and I wouldn't mind settling for a pixellated one. Instead I was forced to enjoy the experience vicariously while sitting next to Kaito. If only he knew his secret girlfriend was right beside him.

"Right here," Miku said, replying to Kaito and pointing at the kitchen counter.

"Maybe you put them somewhere else and forgot," Kaito absent-mindedly suggested.

Miku shook her head. "But I put my keys on the counter _every_ time I come home. They don't go anywhere else."

It's no surprise that Miku was right: she did put her keys in the exact same spot no matter what. Too bad some sexy goddess with silky blonde hair and stunning blue eyes decided to, ahem, "borrow" them for a while.

"Well, I haven't seen them," Kaito replied before fist pumping and shouting "YES!" upon blowing off some NPC's head.

For the next five minutes, Miku pursued in a futile attempt to find her missing car keys. She checked under the floor, in the money jar they kept for groceries or ordering take out, and her dresser in their room. Of course, the keys are nowhere to be found. I spent nearly the whole time watching her, dangling her keys - now invisible to her eyes - just a few inches from her face.

"I can't find them," Miku said as she again emerged from the bedroom. Looking at the clock, she added, "And I'm already running late. Kaito, lend me your keys."

"Whoa, rude," I whispered as I resumed sitting beside The Hot One. Kaito's heart could still hear me, even if I wasn't telling him to do anything. I guess you could say this was like sitting next to that person in class who always mumbles smart ass comments under his breath. "I can't believe she didn't even bother to say 'please.' Who does this princess think she is?"

"Kaito," Miku repeated as she moved to stand closer to the couch, "I really need your keys so I can drive your truck."

"That's unfortunate," Kaito replied as he chose his weapon for the next level.

"Please," Miku pleaded, dragging out the single syllable in that annoying way girls tend to do. "Exams are coming up, and I barely have the material down; I can't afford to miss this class."

"Took her three times just to say 'please,'" I noted as I shook my head despite not being seen.

"Then you shouldn't have lost your keys," Kaito said.

It's such a shame I was the one orchestrating this conversation. I mean, yes I'm enjoying myself, but this seemed like something that would be more fun to watch than to be a part of.

"You don't have plans," Miku protested. "Certainly you can let me use your truck for one night."

"Hold up," Kaito said, pausing his game. He turned around and looked Miku directly in the eyes. "Did you just say that I don't have any plans?"

"Well," Miku began to fidget where she stood, "you never mentioned having any-"

"Because I am not required to share all of my activities with you," Kaito interrupted. "I'm allowed privacy."

"Of course," Miku said, "but if you don't tell me if you're doing anything, I'm going to assume-"

"Then stop assuming," Kaito cut her off. "Mind your own business. Can you do that?"

"Oh, my dear Kaito," I said to his heart. "This is the very same woman who's been holding you back and making you miserable. Certainly you can be a little harsher. Remember, we're trying to get her to hate you."

It took some coaxing, but Kaito finally obeyed me. "You can walk to your damn class for all I care. Just don't ever again ask me if you can borrow my truck. If you do, I'll run you over with it and make it look like an accident."

With how stiffly her body tensed up, the fact Miku didn't fall over like a scared goat still amazes me. She was stunned speechless, and her mouth hung open a little bit. Not the reaction I was looking for.

"Just spit it out already, freak," I ordered her.

"I think I'm going to stay with Gumi tonight!" Miku said in a rush. Dammit. That wasn't what I wanted her to say.

"Gumi? The lesbian?" Kaito threw a sharp glance at Miku. "Are you cheating on me with her?"

"Must be," I whispered, now back to only speaking to Kaito. "Gumi is pretty hot, but I don't think you would want to lose your girlfriend to another girl."

"N-NO! I-"

"You go to class, and then you bring your ass straight home," Kaito ordered. He was standing to his full height, and he had advanced on Miku so that he was towering over her. Man, I wished I had popcorn. "Do you hear me?!" Kaito shouted when Miku didn't answer. "Hello, are you deaf? I said, 'DO YOU HEAR ME?!'"

Fear stricken, Miku squeaked. Not taking this as an answer, Kaito raised his hand above his head. Miku flinched.

"Stop," I commanded Kaito, and his hand fell back to his side. "I love the enthusiasm, but not now. Not yet. It's too soon to cross that line, so just let it go."

Kaito listened without even the slightest resistance. He stared at Miku one last time with his cold gaze. "Go," he demanded, "and come straight home after class. If you're even a minute late . . ." He let the "or else" hang in the air, unspoken but clearly understood.

"I- I will," Miku whispered in a raspy voice before she practically ran for the door.

"Stop her," I told Kaito.

"Miku," he called his girlfriend. Said girl froze in place.

"At least let her use your truck," I said. "You're still somewhat of a gentleman."

Kaito took his keys out his pocket and tossed them to Miku. "Not a minute late," he warned her.

Miku nodded. "Thank you very much, Kaito," she quietly replied before running out the door.

For a moment or two Kaito stood in silence. I said nothing to him. Finally everything that had passed registered inside his head, and he asked himself, "What the hell just happened?"


	3. Part 3

**We ruin our lives for love. We destroy ourselves for something so temporary. We die, be it physically or only on the inside, for a loved one whose gratitude never lasts more than a minute.**

 **It's why I hate love so freaking much.**

That very same night - Miku made it back earlier than Kaito warned, no surprise - I sat on the curb and allowed the cool wind to caress me in its embrace. Very few people were present, and for the most part it felt that I was alone. I wouldn't say that I wasn't pleased with my work - I was thoroughly enjoying every second of it, but something kept me from feeling the satisfaction of my progress so far. It was as if there was a hole inside me that begged to be filled, but no matter how much I stuffed it with the perfect end of so many "perfect" relationships, the hole refused to be content. Most of the time I just ignored it and pretended that it didn't even exist, but on nights like that night, it was the only thing that consumed my mind.

No movements did I make. My arms remained draped over my knobby knees. My breathing remained steady. My eyes remained locked on the apartment across the street. A strand of hair fell in front of my face and tickled the skin around my lip, but I didn't dare move it away lest the magic be broken.

At least I wasn't the one who put an end to the enchantment.

"I wouldn't suspect you're having regrets, are you?"

"Go away, Len," I responded. With the spell lost, I tucked the loose strand behind my ear and stood. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you or anyone else right now."

"Why not?" Len asked. I turned around to find him giving me a curious look. His eyes were widened and the brows raised. He really didn't know, and I planned to keep it that way.

"Just because," I answered. Then I turned the tables on him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh? Me? I . . ." Len shook his head. "There's no easy way to say this, but I've been watching you the whole time."

"I figured as much," I said, shrugging as I looked away. "And I guess you're not very pleased with my performance thus far, huh?"

"Rin," Len said my name slowly, as if he didn't want to say what he ought to say. His whole attitude changed. What appeared to have been curiosity melted into fear. Fear . . . of what he felt he had ought to say to me.

"Go on," I encouraged, eyes still anywhere but on his.

"Please . . . stop this," Len whispered, his voice trembling. I looked him over more carefully to find that his frame was shaking and his lips were quivering. I almost couldn't believe it; he cared about the humans.

Or maybe one human in particular.

"You know I won't," I said, not meeting him directly in the eyes. "I don't tell you to stop doing what you love to do," I added.

"That's different," he protested.

"How?" I challenged. "You were raised to bring people together, and I was raised to tear them apart. It's in my blood, and what you're requesting I do is go against my very nature."

"It's not in your blood. You're hurting people."

"I don't care."

"Yes, you do."

"I couldn't care less even if I wanted to!"

"Rin-"

"Len," I shouted his name, cutting him off. I made direct eye contact. "Go ahead," I demanded. "Say it."

"Say what?" Now he was the one who wouldn't look the other in the eyes.

"What you know as fact but refuse to believe as truth." I took two, unshaking steps towards my brother. "I'm a monster," I all but growled. "I have allowed myself to turn into a hideous beast. Say it. Open your mouth and let the words 'Rin, you're a monster' pass through your lips."

Shaking his head, Len whispered, "I can't."

"Yes, you can," I snapped. "Say it with me: 'Rin, you're a monster.'"

Despite his refusal to look me in the eyes, Len was firm as he replied, "No, Rin, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both." Len took a deep breath. "You're not a monster; you're my sister, and I love you."

"No, you don't. You can't possibly love me, not even after all I've done for you."

To my surprise, Len snapped his head up so that his eyes could fully meet mine. His eyes are blue like a spring morning, same as my own, but in that moment they burned like a raging fire on a cold night. His jaw was tense, and his fists were clenched. It scared me. Just remembering it still scares me.

"Don't ever say that I don't love you," he growled. I've never heard him make anything remotely close to a growl before. "I love you more than anyone, and not just because of what you did, so don't you dare say otherwise, Rin."

"How could you ever love someone as awful as me?" I asked despite my rapidly beating heart. "Not even the kindest Love Maker loves their Love Wrecker sibling, so how can you say you care for me so?"

"Because I'm not any Love Maker," Len replied. He narrowed his eyes and added, "And you're not any Love Wrecker. You know this, Rin. You know what truly sets us apart."

I bit my lower lip, knowing he was right. He and I are different on so many levels: we want each other in our respective lives, even if we don't get along most of the time; and we have together done something that never, ever should be done. Yet there was an effort to our relationship, one I still don't know why I made when it's obvious how pointless it was.

"Len," I began, and I steeled myself for what I was about to say. "I don't love you."

The way my brother flinched would make one think he was shot at. "How can you say that?" he asked.

"Like this: I don't love you," I answered. "Different or not, I'm still a Love Wrecker, and I am not capable of such a stupid feeling. I don't love you because I can't love you. I was taught to never love. That's how I am able to do my job, you know? I can't care about anyone if I don't love them. Not that it matters, because even if I had the choice to feel such an emotion, I would turn it down. It's not who I am."

It took a long time, but the words finally processed inside of Len's head. "You don't know what you're saying," he tried, but I stopped him there.

"No, _you_ don't know what you're saying. All you ever do is tell me to not hurt the humans or to not act as if I don't love you. You're constantly telling me to be somebody other than myself. And yet you have the nerve to say you love me? No, Len. You don't love me at all. If you did, you would not be telling me to change."

Len blinked, and I noticed his eyes were moist. He looked away and said, "For someone who claims to can't experience love, you seem to know enough."

"Because I grew up with the most loving brother anyone could ever want," I replied, my words soft. I'm harsh, but I didn't want to hurt Len too badly. Except in the end, pain had to win out. "Well, the most loving to everybody save his only sister."

"I really, truly do love you," Len repeated.

"And I will never love you," I replied. "Now leave me alone and never talk to me again. Not until you can stop telling me to be somebody else."

"Rin." Len sounded so desperate. I feel my heart breaking all over again.

"Go!" I demanded, teeth practically showing. My brother obeyed, but only after hesitating.

He turned around and walked away slowly, each step heavy and dragged. Before he was even three feet away from me, he turned his head around, looked me in the eyes, and said, "No matter what I said or did, I really do love you."

"But you love the humans more," I whispered. He heard me nonetheless.

"Someone has to protect them."

"See?" I laughed without humor. "You do know I'm a monster."

"No," Len shook his head, "not a monster. Just a scared little girl trying to get back at the world for the cruel fate we were born into."

I opened my mouth to shout at him, to yell about how wrong he was, but the only sound that came out of my mouth was a pained cry. Len sighed in pity before he continued to walk away. As I watched his retreating figure, I wiped at my burning eyes.

The hot moisture I felt caused me to jump. I thought I was bleeding under my eyes, but pulling my hand away revealed the liquid to be clear. Tears. I was crying.

"Not possible," I whispered, but I knew it was. As Len said, I am no ordinary Love Wrecker.

Quickly I rubbed at my face until the tears were gone. I knew my face must have still been red, but I didn't care. I sat back down on the curb and focused my energy on hating my brother. Only I couldn't.

The empty feeling was still there, and now it felt even heavier than it did just a few minutes ago.

* * *

 **You know the kind of love I don't understand? Tough love. Sometimes you have to hurt someone. You don't want to, but you do because you love them. I don't get it. Why would you hurt somebody that you care so deeply about? If you find an answer, please tell me. I'd like to know.**

This was no good. My conversation with Len left me severely distracted. But what other choice did I have? As long as I have my brother in my life, I am incapable of reaching my fullest potential as a Love Wrecker. I may be great at what I do, but it's still not enough. I needed to do all within my power to be the best Love Wrecker I can possibly be, and I couldn't do that with Len around.

I knew I made the right decision, but I still couldn't focus. Kaito and Miku were arguing again, and this time I didn't instigate it, yet I was barely paying attention as I lingered by the doorway to the kitchen. Other than holding them both back from going too far, I did nothing for them. I just . . . couldn't find it within myself to participate. I didn't even care to put all I am into this breakup anymore. All I wanted was for it to be over so that I could go home and hide under my covers.

"Getting you to hate me would be a great success," I whispered, the words meant only for me to hear. Those were the same words I spoke to Kaito's heart, convincing him that it would be best for the both of them if he finally pushed Miku into hating him, but now they were for me. About Len.

I know my brother doesn't hate me, but if he tried to come around again, I would have pushed him to that point. I've been getting girls and guys alike to hate their partners successfully for ages; how much easier it would be to get the only person who loves me to hate me just as intensely, especially since I'm far worse of a person than the people I worked with ever were.

The argument turned violent now. Yelling. Screaming. Kaito just threw the lamp onto the floor in his rage. Miku, the fire within her flaring higher and higher, was reaching behind her, trying to find a weapon of some sorts.

"No you don't," I told her, but she fought my influence. She was sick of my pushing her around. Miku is strong and durable, and she wouldn't listen to me much longer. She was vicious and capable of destroying Kaito when she was ready, but I couldn't let her.

I gave in to temptation. If I didn't stop Miku now, my plans would be ruined. My words became Kaito's thoughts, and Kaito's thoughts became his own actions.

"Hit her."

Without stopping to think the thought through, Kaito reached out and slammed the palm of his hand across Miku's cheek. The force knocked her over. She did not struggle to not cry: the shock of the blow and the fall were too much for Miku's mind to process right then.

Kaito appeared even more stunned. He had never hit a girl before. Probably never would have, too, if not for me.

Not that it mattered. I can't make any human do something they don't already want to do.

"Oh my God," Kaito breathed. "Miku, I'm so-"

"Silence," I ordered him. Kaito stopped talking. "You will not apologize. This is the same girl who's been holding you back and ruining your life. Don't apologize for something she deserved."

Finally what has happened registered. Miku took slow, deep breaths as she tried not to cry. She never wanted to be here, and I put her there.

"How _could_ you?" Miku asked. The words weren't loud or accusing, but they were still venomous.

"It's your fault!" Kaito snapped, repeating after me. "You made me do it."

"I'm not the one who rose your hand."

"I wouldn't talk like that while still lying on the floor, in the perfect position to get kicked."

This shut Miku up. Without thinking, she stood on her hands and knees and began to crawl away. Kaito reacted by reaching out, wrapping his large hand around her ankle, and dragging her back. Miku yelped, but Kaito didn't hear it.

Of course I'm not so awful of a person to allow Kaito to beat Miku, but I made sure he showed her what he's capable of. My plan was for her to hate him, and it's easier to hate someone who hurts you than somebody who has never once lifted a harming hand.

"That's why nobody loves me," I said to myself as I watch Kaito verbally threatened Miku and bark at her to tell nobody about what was going on because they would never believe her. "All I do is hurt. I'm an expert at it. After all, hurting is what I know best."

* * *

It was night. Both Miku and Kaito were asleep in their bed. Nobody was willing to tell the other to sleep on the couch. I was inside the heart of their relationship. I watched the poor man behind his prison bars. What a sad, poor victim. This is not what he expected when he began going out with Miku.

Or was it?

Perspective is such a big issue no matter where we look. What is a cage to one may be a border for another. You know, a border of what's proper behavior and what is and what isn't acceptable in the relationship. Every couple has these borders for each other, but some or more extreme than others.

Such as this one. This "border" consisted of a cage so small that its prisoner had to kneel and keep a bowed head. Chains held the arms down by their sides. This is no way to live. After a year of verbal and emotional abuse, after months of controlling behavior and manipulation, it was time for this prison to come down.

I was disgusted when I saw Kaito behind these bars. The sight was revolting, and that needed to change. This wouldn't be the best break up I've ever made because of the actions I took to make it happen. No. This would be my finest work because I was going to push the prisoner into breaking out of the cage she had been locked away in supposedly for good.

Oh, you're surprised by my use of the word "she" over "he"? You shouldn't be. I said I was disgusted to see Kaito behind bars, and that's true.

But I never stated from what side of those same bars I was looking out of.

* * *

On the outside, I was a happy girl walking down the street with her boyfriend, hands linked and swinging back and forth. Kaito, the gentleman that he is, offered to buy me ice cream. I hate sweets, but I couldn't refuse. I mean, this is something his cute and seemingly innocent second girlfriend would enjoy, right?

"We should do this more often," I suggested as I continue to lick the creamy treat. "I enjoy spending time with you."

"Me too, Rin," Kaito replied as he smiled at me. It's almost a shame: he was actually beginning to really like me. _Perhaps I'm not as bad of a Love Maker as I thought. I wonder if that means Len could be a pretty good Love Wrecker if he so desired. . . ._

 _No. I can't think that way. Not after everything I've been through, after every sin I committed. My brother - my precious, sweet Len - should never be put in the position to do half the things I've done._

When I finished the ice cream, I wrapped both of my arms around Kaito and leant onto him. He smelled so good, and he felt so warm. I snuggled my face into his arm, but this wasn't for show. Try as I might to refuse the thought, I couldn't help but wonder if this is one of the reasons girls seek love. It felt better than it should to be so close to someone like this. Even I can't deny how strong the feeling of being wanted is.

Not that it mattered. This all ended that day.

For weeks I allowed Kaito to hit Miku and push her towards the edge, and each time I did my best to stop Miku from fighting back. At first she merely shied away from Kaito as he yelled at her, "correcting" her for her flaws. Then I began to influence Kaito, and the new intensity sparked the fire Miku had kept hidden away. It was when she began talking back that she got better. Then she started to fight me as I told her to stand back and just take it. She was beginning to become somebody who was willing to fight for herself, yet I still had to hold her back. It wasn't easy, but my best is still totally freaking awesome. Miku was so close to snapping, and now was the time to let her go. Let the rabid dog loose.

So clever of me to suggest to Miku that she take the day off but still leave the house as if she was going to work. Kaito had no idea that Miku was actually reading in the very same park he and I entered. _Oh, Rin, you are far too clever for such dumb and influential creatures._

Kaito kept his arm securely around my hip as we passed through the gate. We haven't by any means gone too far, but there has been plenty of feeling. I'd be amazed if Kaito doesn't have the shapes and curves of my hips and chest memorized. God knows I have his entire upper body and portions of his lower committed to memory. These are the memories I'll remember as I go to bed each night.

"Neh, Kaito," I began as I stopped in front of him and wrapped both of my arms around his neck. "Do you love me?" I asked.

Not to my surprise, Kaito hesitated. Of course he doesn't. I'm not a Love Maker; there is no way on earth I will ever lead someone to fall in love with another. So there's no doubt in my mind that Kaito was lying when he answered, "I most certainly do love you."

I grinned devilishly. "Then kiss me," I said. Before he could respond, I yanked him down and mashed my lips against his. I had so much hate inside of me right then: hate for doing this, and hate at myself for enjoying every sweet second of it. Funny how I love breaking people apart yet was loving that stupid kiss. I'm a walking contradiction.

But none of it was not for a purpose. Miku stood on the other side of the hedge, and she just witnessed everything. On the outside, Miku looked to be fighting back tears; but inside her heart, Miku actually growled. I mean a deep throat, I'm-going-to-kill-him type of growling.

"Look at that," I said. I leaned against the cage and looked down at her. Since this was not in the physical world, Miku couldn't see me, but she could still hear my voice as if it was her own uncontrollable thoughts. "He's been acting like a prick controlling who you spend time with, what the money you earn is spent on, and when and how you two have sex. You didn't want to give him your virginity, but he said it was the truest test of your love for him. You didn't want to move in with him, but he said it would make you two fall more in love. You didn't want most of this, but you gave in because he said that he loved you."

No pity was in me. I believed Miku Hatsune has gotten exactly what she deserved.

"He put you in a cage because of love," I spat. "You let him stuff you away because of love. In the name of love, you gave up everything you were for him. In the name of love, you stopped loving yourself because his affection and approval was more valuable to you. Love made you do this. Why have love, when this is what becomes of it?"

Miku's shoulders were trembling now, but only in anger. For months she had never once tried to look up, but now she glared at Kaito. She wanted him to pay. Good. This was where I wanted Miku to be when she finally broke free from her chains.

"Nothing is holding you back," I whispered to her. "Well, nothing but your own self."

The realization dawned on Miku. I was right, and she knew it. Miku allowed herself to be put in this situation, but now it was time for her to let herself out.

With a determined scream, Miku threw her hands into the air and broke the chains right out from the bottom of the cage. Her fingers gripped the cold bars, and she tried to tear them apart. The bars were strong; her fingers slipped without so much as creating a dent.

"Don't tell me you're going to give up because it's difficult," I mused, hoping to push her even more.

"No, I won't," Miku replied. "I will not hold back again. Nothing is going to stop me."

My eyes widened as I jumped away. Miku should not have been able to answer me - nobody has ever been able to answer me, but she did, and I could swear she saw me in the corners of her eyes when she shouldn't see me at all. That's not possible. . . . Is it?

I left her to rip out her prison and returned completely to my physical form. Kaito and I had just finished playing first base, and I was quite delighted with myself. I kissed a hot guy and got Miku to fight back. It was a good day.

"Kaito Shion!" a shrill voice called.

We both spun around to see Miku approaching us. Her fists were clenched, her brows were pinched together, and her nostrils were flaring. She was angry all right, and I didn't think I wanted to be there when she exploded.

"I like to have a word with you," Miku all but demanded. Looking at me, she added, "Alone."

Playing the scared teenage girl, I apologized and made a run for it. Kaito called after me, but I pretended to not hear him.

It's all pretty basic from there. I slipped back inside the heart world in order to watch Miku break free from her prison, pick up the crowbar I generously left for her, and fight Kaito until she gained the strength to punch him across the city.

Oh how dreadfully boring the physical world is in comparison.

So yeah. . . . That's about it.

Anticlimactic, I know. What did you expect? Miku finally beating Kaito to a bloody pulp? Though I can't disagree that such would be a far more exciting ending than her breaking up with him and threatening to call the police if he didn't let her move out, that's not the case. She is a liberated woman now. Sure, Kaito got away scotch free, but only so far.

He's single now, of course. I didn't even bother to break up with him. Instead I just left him to figure it out, and I'll tell you, that's not a bad story, either.

About a week after the park incident and three days after Miku gathered the rest of her stuff before leaving for good, I - unseen, no surprise - followed behind Kaito as he walked past the shops and diners as I looked for a decent way to break it off with the bluet. Then I noticed him. A Love Maker I recognized as one of Len's friends was in the physical world in his physical form. Without so much as questioning what the Love Maker was doing, I whispered to Kaito to get a cheeseburger. He easily accepted, which is no surprise since this involved food; and I ran ahead as I, too, took on my physical form.

The Love Maker was sitting in one of the outside tables, a half-finished milkshake in hand. I effortlessly slid into the seat beside him. He knew me instantly.

"Rin, what are you doing-?" he began, but I cut him off before he could finish.

Thought and logic were lost in favor of instinct. I ran my fingers through the Love Maker's shaggy hair as I pushed his mouth further into mine. I'm good at this. I have kissed loads of boys before, but unfortunately for him, my partner hasn't had as much practice.

As I sucked on the Love Maker's face, I snuck a peak into the heart world to find Kaito watching me. So now he knows what Miku felt when she caught him and I together, and he felt like an idiot. I don't know whether or not he has learned his lesson, but time will tell. Not that I'm interested in sticking around to see the results.

I made out with the Love Maker until Kaito left, and then we kissed for a couple minutes after that just to be safe. Not that this was a problem for either of us; even in our physical forms, we don't need air.

After I broke away, the Love Maker stared at me in complete and total shock. His mouth was working, but no words were coming out. My best guess is he couldn't choose between an awestruck "wow" or a very heartfelt "what the hell are you doing molesting me in public like that?"

Instead of giving him a chance to properly respond, I ordered him, "Don't tell anyone about this or I will give you transgender surgery without the proper medical equipment." His face paled, but he nodded nonetheless. Fake smile on my face, I chirped a believable "thank you!" before I fled the scene. I haven't seen Kaito since.

* * *

Save for a single lit lamp, the room is dark. A man with brown hair puts his face into his hands and sighs. Sitting across from him on the other side of the desk is an eighteen-year-old girl with chin length blonde hair and blue eyes. She is slouched in her seat, her feet are resting on the same desk between her and the man, and her arms are crossed.

"Ms. Kagamine," the man begins, but the girl corrects him.

"Rin."

"Ms. Kagamine," the man repeats, ignoring Rin's preference. "I asked you where you were when all of the events from the past few months began. I did not ask you to tell me all about your latest breakup."

"But that story is too good to not tell," Rin says, the corners of her lips pulling down into a small frown.

"I learned nothing new."

"Then I suppose you don't pay attention to details."

"I already know that you're different and that you had previous encounters with Ms. Hatsune," the man interjects. "You're not like other Love Wreckers. Technically, you're not even a Love Wrecker. Believe it or not, but you didn't need to drop hints. I already know."

"Because of Len," Rin replies, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"Yes." The man nods. "Because of Mr. Kagamine."

In one swift motion, Rin drops her feet to the floor, stands upright, and slams her palms onto the desk. "Your people treated my brother like a freaking science experiment, you nearly got him killed as a result, and now you have the audacity to question the use of the story I just told you? In case you have forgotten, I'm not in the mood to waste any of my precious time, even if it's spent screwing with every jerk here into wasting his entire freaking day."

"Ms. Kagamine, sit down," the man commands.

Rin huffs but doesn't argue. She sits back down and crosses her arms again. "Len wasn't the only person who was treated so cruelly," she reminds her interviewer.

"Yes," the man says as he looks at the documents. "The girl in your story was also involved."

"Exactly," Rin replies. "I didn't waste your time at all. I told you everything concerning how all of this got started. See? Perfectly vital information."

The man sighs again. "Do you really mean to tell me that everything began to roll downhill when you decided to end Miku Hatsune's relationship with her controlling boyfriend Kaito Shion?"

Despite herself, Rin smirks. "Funny how I have a knack of making all hell break loose, huh?"

 **End of Book I**

 **of**

 **The Love Vanishing Diaries**

* * *

 **Author's Note: First off, I'd like to thank my Lord and Savior Jesus Christ that I did not lose my freaking while writing this fanfic.**

 ** _Love Wrecker_ may seem like it didn't take long to write due to its short length, but the reality is it took months to draft. I know now that my problem was I tried to limit the story and keep a tight rein on Rin's tongue, which actually was a mistake as I think most writers can agree with me when I say sometimes it's better to let the characters write the story. So near the end I gave up, let Rin take me in the direction she was trying to go, and discovered that there was more world to explore and story to tell than I could fit into this three-shot. As a result, _Love Wrecker_ went from a standalone to a series of novelettes. Not everything goes according to plan, but sometimes it ends up better that way. :)**

 **I also would like to thank my BIFF (Best Internet Friend Forever) Kate of The Super Twins for reading the first draft and loving it despite its flaws. I'm also going to thank her in advance for reading the sequel as I write it and encouraging me along the way. Thank you so much for your continuous love and support, K-Chan! I love you! :D**

 **Next I would like to thank DECO*27 for writing Streaming Heart and DIVELA for remixing the song with Kagamine Rin. It's DIVELA's remix that inspired me to write this, so an extra thanks to him.**

 **Lastly I want to thank this fanfic's readers. I'm so sorry for tricking everyone into thinking they were reading a simple three-shot only to be dropped with that ending. I would have mentioned Love Wrecker being first in a series in the synopsis, but then the end wouldn't have packed as much of a punch. Yeah, sorry but not sorry. Nonetheless, a big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. It's most appreciated. :3**

 **I shall see you again in the sequel. Until then, take care!**

 **\- Fantastical**


End file.
